2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Max Black
Max Black is a main character of the show 2 Broke Girls. She lives with her best friend Caroline Channing and they both work at the Williamsburg Diner. She is played by Kat Dennings. Biography Max is quite the opposite of Caroline: She is sarcastic, street smart, feisty and comes from a dysfunctional family. Her main ambition is to get high and laid, preferably at the same time. Poor background and a broken home make her a very exquisite character. Filled with wits, she is content with a regular life. Having been a waitress for almost her entire life, she has had to fend for herself. This has led her to become slightly bitter, but she tries to hide it with her sarcasm as her emotional shield. After Caroline finds out about her talents at baking cupcakes, she hatches a plan to start a cupcake business with Max, with her as the baker and Caroline as the business head, but they find that they will first need $250,000, to pay for property, permits, and equipment. Despite her poor background and apparent no-care attitude, she has attended college, but she had to take out student loans to attend. She majored in art. Season One The first season for Max is about her new found friendship and her newly-found business. Season Two The second season for Max is about her adjusting to their cupcake shop, which they get in the eighth episode. Soon after they get used to it, they lose it due to rent problems in episode eighteen, and the rest is picking it up from there. However in the last episode they find a window of opportunity for their business. Season Three The third season for Max is about her new window of opportunity, which they still have at the end of the season. It's also about how she attends Manhattan School of Pastry and how her relationship with Deke develops throughout the season. Max is of average height with long, curly brunette hair and green eyes. She's busty, which, as well as most other characters, she likes to point out during the series. She is mostly seen wearing her work uniform, but whenever not in work uniform, she wears clothes bought from Goodwill. She is seen wearing the same things in most episodes. In the last episode of season one, Sophie offers to buy Caroline and Max ball gowns for a social event. Max buys a beautiful black number; when she wears it, she has her hair straightened and balances out the dress, leaving both Caroline and Sophie speechless. Her appearance changes again when in And the Big Opening, she blows her hair straight out, in success for her cupcake shop and to accommodate her suck-it face. However it returns to normal at the end of the episode. Personality and Traits It is shown throughout the series that Max is extremely sarcastic, she constantly makes jokes and regularly insults and offends people without much thought. She then incorporates it into her cupcake making, selling cupcakes that have insults on them. She also claims to be good at manipulating people and is notorious for being habitually rude towards the customers in the diner, especially if the customers are proving to be annoying. She is often seen chewing gum. Max is nice and caring and apologetic to people when she hurts their feelings. Max is very wise, people go to her when they have problems. Relationships Although it isn't shown most of the time, she is quite nice and is generally friendly, especially to her co-workers in the diner. Caroline Channing Han employs Caroline in the pilot episode, and she and Max strike up an unlikely friendship, which later develops further along the series. In the last episode of season two, their friendship is put to the test when they have a conflict about Max's happy meal toys. The big argument is in the back room (soon to be the new Max's Homemade Cupcakes), where Max tells Caroline off for having her indirectly break the toys. She then gets electrocuted and Caroline gives her CPR when she realizes Max isn't breathing. In the second episode of season three, Max accidentally sends the text, "I'm so sick of you" to Caroline, which she receives. They argue again but this time it ends in Max admitting her feelings to Caroline, telling Caroline that she loves her. Caroline then reciprocates by saying "I love you" back, and the two reconcile. Johnny Max and Johnny have a confusing relationship. Beginning as friends, but after a couple of awkward moments consisting of a celery, a horse, and Max's boobs, Max attempts to kiss Johnny, only to find out later that Johnny has a girlfriend called Cashandra, a black British woman. Johnny admits that he has feelings for Max, but does not dump Cashandra. Later in the series, Johnny tells Max that he is engaged, to a different girl, having split up with Cashandra a couple of weeks ago. Later on still, Max and Johnny decide to have a relationship with each other, but soon after they realize that they only want one another when they are dating someone else, and decide to split up. Candy Andy Andy and Max have had a very humor-based relationship, which share very similar traits to the relationship she has with Earl. They both are connected to Caroline. They then end their friendship in the fourteenth episode of season two, as a result of Caroline getting jealous that they are still friends. Earl Earl and Max are good friends. In the pilot she gives him a cupcake, free of charge. She sees him as the father figure in her life, as her real father is not even aware that Max exists. Earl has supported her cupcake business from the start, and is proud of her often. In the fifth episode of season two, she pays for a new shirt for Earl's son so he could be proud. He repays her and tells her he's very proud. Han Lee Max pokes fun at Han every chance she gets, she makes a short joke at his expense in nearly every episode. Sometimes their relationship is strained since Max is constantly making fun of him, but most of the time they're friends. Oleg Before Oleg dated Sophie he would constantly stare at Max's breasts, and was often trying to convince Max to have sex with him. During and after his relationship with Sophie he started to treat Max more like a friend, and he would no longer stare at her chest and make innuendos. Deke Max and Deke met on their first day of Pastry School, after both laughing at something Chef Nicolas - their teacher - had said, they ended up in the hall outside the classroom together. Max asked Deke if he was a drug addict, upon seeing him take a needle out of his bag. He explained that he was a diabetic and he needed to inject himself with insulin. Max made a comment that he must be rather self destructive seeing as he's a diabetic pastry chef. Later when Deke didn't take his insulin on time his body started to shut down, he told Chef Nicolas that he needed his insulin and since Max knew how to use needles from her own drug use she was the one to inject him. He recovered and they became friends. Max, Caroline, and Deke went to a bar together - eventually Chef Nicolas arrived too and while Caroline and him were making out Deke suggested that Max and him should also. Max was surprised, and he explained that he meant fake comedy making out. He started to lick Max's cheek and she pulled a surprised face. In class Deke helped Max with the dough she was kneading, he told her that it needed more water and helped her wet the dough. Their hands touched while they both worked the dough, Max stopped for a moment to look at him, but nothing more happened. During a study session in Max's bedroom Deke mentions that Judy, a girl in their class at school, texted him saying that she wanted to study and have sex with him. Max told him to go for it, even though she planned to tell him that night that she had feelings for him. He left to go to Judy's, but the next day at school, Max and Deke were talking and he realized they were both going to fail their exams. He made an excuse and left, moments later the fire alarm went off and everyone went to evacuate. Deke stopped Max in the hall outside the classroom and told her that he pulled the alarm because she was going to fail and he didn't want to go to class without her there. He admitted that he and Judy had not had sex. Max told him, "If you like a girl, you just grab her and kiss her." So he pulled her into his arms and they shared their first kiss. Family Max cares for her mother, but she also dislikes her for not caring much or being there for her. She has never taught Max anything, which forced Max to face life and learn how to do things by herself. She says that her mom was not a good mother, she was not lovely, or a good example of life for her. Max has never known her father and claims that, whoever he is, he definitely does not know about her existence, and she accepts that. Quotes Trivia *Her uncle had sex with her *Max Black is based on Whitney Cummings. *She went to school at NYU *She keeps porno magazines under her mattress. *Max is looking for her father through porno magazines. *She likes mustaches. *Max has stabbed someone before. *She has called herself self-destructive. *Max has had sex in a dumpster before Deke. *She has implied that she was once kidnapped and held in a fridge. *Max loves music. *She has said that she never goes out on water because she knows if she starts drowning, she isn't going to fight it. *Max has said that, two years ago, she sold her tear ducts to an organ bank. *She has hinted she has been assaulted in some way before. *Max has flat out stated she has "trust issues". *She is pro gay. *She has possibly left her cousin's baby out on the streets. *She has said she does not remember who she lost her virginity to; however, she knows it was "Coach something". *She had previously lived in a car with her mother. *There is a chance she has donated blood before because she has said she was at a blood drive. *She has 27 garden gnomes under her bed. *When Max had her first period, she stole half a beer and a painkiller from her mom's boyfriend. It was, in her words, "pretty awesome." *The only thing Max likes more than hoarders is people who are too fat to fit through doors. *Max supposedly collected uranium tubes in her youth and stated that it was good money. *She is obsessed with both clowns and kittens. *She is in her early 20s, and sleeps with a knife under her pillow. She is also a sleep eater, and has a bag of chips on her bed. *Although she denies it, she loves Chestnut, Caroline´s horse and walks him every morning. *She hates Hipsters. *She is color blind. *She went to college, and she had a dream to illustrate children's books; her color-blindness, however, scotched that dream. *She is good at cleaning. *She uses Peruvian painkillers. She also smokes marijuana, and has a dealer. *She swore to never use the term "OMG" but did to describe Caroline's closet; and she said it in French (oh mon dieu) when she walked in on Nicolas shirtless with Caroline. *She likes "The Strokes," and has some good memories of one of their concerts. *She has a bath towel that is 12 years old. She found it in a dumpster. *She likes Red Bull. *She once had a puppy that ran away. *She likes Teen Mom and Bear Claws. *She hates karaoke, open-microphone nights, poetry slams, and flash mobs. *She once worked at a Mexican restaurant, a movie theater, a Quiznos, a Hooters, the gap a cruise ship and as a temp at an insurance company. *She worked at 8 Dairy Queens and got fired at all of them. *A pregnant girl once pulled a knife on her. *She never checks Facebook. *She once manipulated a 10 year old kid (whom she was baby sitting) to buy a box of Pop Tarts with his allowance. *She used to drink shots as a child, because her mother did not like to drink alone. *Her favorite TV show is, perhaps not surprisingly, Cupcake Wars; however, she also loves Law & Order. *She loves makeup, especially red lipstick and nail polish, and secretly likes her work uniform since she thinks it brings out her sexy side. *Her birthday is sometime in June. *Her mother thinks she committed suicide due to a note Max left prior to Season 2. *She has no sexually transmitted diseases. *She was electrocuted in the episode "And the Window of Opportunity," but she was subsequently revived when Caroline performed CPR on her. *The night after her breakup with Robbie, Caroline thought she was crying in her room until Max revealed she was masturbating. *She had been divorced three times and was a member of the Electrician's Union by the age of 16. *She was a bridesmaid in her mother's wedding. The marriage lasted for only a few days and already a week later she married her ex-stepfather herself. *She went to North East high school in Hope, Rhode Island. *She has repeatedly hinted that she has children who may have been put up for adoption. *Once she worked as a pimp, but quit it after her head was smashed by a bottle. *She has stated that the one good thing she can do is sleep like a dead baby. *Believed that the creators of the game GTA stole the plot for the game from her life events and it was based on the story of her moving to New York. *She has had at least 39 different sexual partners, male and female. * In "And the Pearl Necklace, Max calls Martha Stewart a "Cake Tease." *Max is right-handed. *She prefers coco pebbles over fruity pebbles. Gallery Max_Black_01.jpg CI_64142_1339368184.jpg Dos-chicas-sin-blanca_003.jpg Max-From-2-Broke-Girls.jpg 100605_D00239b.jpg|Cupcakes get_asset_resize.jpg image34.jpg 11694125_904355626295783_801667406037142921_n.jpg|White and Black 149691ce432484184d6206195d3be4bd.jpg|And the Big Opening Max2.jpg|The suck it face Max3.jpg Maxpics7.jpg|Candy Andy Maxpic10.jpg|Movie KatDennings2BrokeGirlsS1E23S1.jpg|And Martha Stewart Have a Ball Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonist